


Evan's Birthday

by finishthedaydream



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poor Evan, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, precious bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finishthedaydream/pseuds/finishthedaydream
Summary: Evan didn't even want a stupid birthday party.





	

Evan didn’t even want a stupid birthday party. All they did was make him have panic attack after panic attack, and his mom always ended up having to send everyone home early. But that didn’t stop his boyfriends from throwing him one, as if he hadn’t told them time and time again that “It’s just a birthday” and “It’s not a big deal.” 

But Connor and Jared had insisted for whatever stupid reason it was. They invited Jared’s family, the Murphy’s, Alana, and obviously- Evan’s mom. He was sure that she had to have told them that a party was a bad idea. Or maybe she didn’t. Or maybe they just didn’t listen.

But it really did wonders for Evan’s anxiety when he was blindfolded and taken to a location that he didn’t know anything about.

Really, it was just the Murphy’s backyard. He’d been there plenty of times- they had the most amazing Willow tree and Evan loved climbing it- but that didn’t change the fact that Evan didn’t know where he was until the blindfold was taken off.

“Surprise, babe!” Jared had said, a giant dorky smile on his face. Connor followed suit, wrapping his arms around Evan’s waist and kissing his cheek. Evan did his best to stay calm, putting on the best smile that he could, even though his hands shook rapidly at his sides. He saw everyone there- the Murphy’s at the gift table, Zoe and Alana putting candles on the cake, his mom moving toward him to hug him. He forced himself to hug his mom back, stretching and clenching his fists as he did so. 

“Um.. thank you, guys..” He managed to say softly, nodding slightly. He watched as Connor moved toward the cake to talk to Zoe and Alana, and as his mom went to talk with the Kleinman’s. Jared moved in front of him, and he forced himself to relax.

“Do you like it? I tried to include as much forest-y stuff as possible.” He said, smiling widely. “I even asked the Murphy’s to have it here so that you’d be close to your favorite tree.” He teased, nudging his stomach slightly. 

“Yeah, yes, this is all really nice, thank you.” Evan said softly, nodding. He looked around, trying to see if everyone was relatively distracted. “Um.. I think I’m just going to go to the bathroom, if that’s okay..”

Jared looked concerned, but nodded. “Yeah, of course babe.” He said softly, kissing Evan’s cheek gently.

Evan made his way quickly to the bathroom, walking in and pacing quickly through the small room. He did his best to keep his breathing normal, but nothing was working. None of the breathing exercises that his therapist had taught him were working. It was sending him into even more of a spiral, hyperventilating even /more/ now. His breathing turned into loud gasps, as he hit his chest to try and get some air into his lungs. 

Connor and Jared stood outside of the bathroom for a little bit before deciding that enough was enough. Conner tried opening the door, finding it locked. He rolled his eyes slightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Evan? Babe? Can you open the door please?” Jared called gently, a hand resting on the doorknob. He tried to make himself heard to his boyfriend over the loud heaving, but it seemed like he wasn’t able to, as the door stayed locked. 

“Alright, move out of the way. Evan! Stay clear of the door!” Connor called, backing up as far as he could in the small hallway. He rammed his shoulder into the door- one, two, three, four times- before it finally opened. It swung open wildly, and Connor walked in quickly.

Evan was still pacing, his hands shaking harder than they ever had when in the presence of his boyfriends. He was still gasping for air, practically beating his chest and coughing loudly.

Connor moved behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist gently, while Jared moved in front of him and held onto his hands tightly. 

“Okay, sweetness, just breathe with us.” Jared said softly, counting them off before breathing in deeply with Connor, and breathing out at the same time. They continued with the pattern until Evan was finally calm a few minutes later, now reduced just to sniffling and teary eyes.

Evan sighed softly, resting his head on Jared’s shoulder. “I told you a party was a bad idea..” He said softly, sniffling. Jared nodded, running his fingers through Evan’s hair slowly, looking up at Connor.

“We know you did, baby.” Connor answered softly. “We should have listened to you. But all those people out there are your friends, yeah? They all already love you, we just wanted you to have a good birthday..” He said apologetically. 

Evan sighed softly, nodding. “I know.” He said quietly, wiping at his eyes. “Thank you guys.. For trying.” He nodded slightly. “But next year can we just.. Watch movies, or something?” He asked, looking up at them. Jared laughed softly, nodding. 

“Of course we can. Come on, I can send everyone home and we can go back to my house and watch movies. Okay?” He asked. Evan nodded, turning around in Connor’s hold and kissing his cheek. He followed behind his boyfriends, holding onto Jared’s hand tightly as he told everyone the party was cancelled. He stayed quiet the rest of the night as they curled up in Jared’s bed, watching the old eighties movies that his mom had lying around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please give me feedback okay great bye


End file.
